Replication is a process for creating copies of data. Organizations may replicate data for any number of reasons. For example, having another copy of data can help an organization quickly recover from failures at the primary site. In other cases, an organization may wish to move their data from one cloud site to another (e.g., move from a private cloud to a public cloud or vice-versa).
Current systems, however, are unable to adjust to changing requirements. The amount of data to replicate can vary tremendously based on many different micro- and macro-economic factors. Factors may include the frequency of replication, type of data to replicate, seasonal demands, business expansion, business contraction, and even the current legal, political, and social climate.
An organization may over-estimate its requirements, which results in an over-provisioning of resources. Replications may thus be completed very quickly, but such an over-provisioning is wasteful because it can result in other initiatives not receiving adequate funding. Alternatively, an organization may under-estimate its requirements, which results in an under-provisioning of resources. As a result, replications may require an unacceptably long time to complete or unexpectedly terminate because of the lack of resources.
There is a need for improved systems and techniques to adapt to rapidly changing conditions under which replication may occur and to provide efficiencies in data replication.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.